


Destiny Knot

by Hanajimasama



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Camping, F/M, Ghost pals, Heartache, Romance, Sadness, ghost pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Luna is asked to return to Kanto but can she leave the one thing she loves most about Galar?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Broken Heart Scale

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing. I love Raihan but I can see him being terrible with dates/times.

Luna hummed as she did her make up in the mirror as Gengar helped braid part of her silver hair. “Thank you Kibou.” She smiled, looking at herself in the full length mirror “I’m still not sure on this style but Nessa is a fashion icon. I should be thankful it’s purple.” The dress was cute, it was a prairie style summer dress with thick straps, the bottom part was gathered, it was in a deep purple shade, she had a black sheer blouse under it and finished it with black platform boots to try and breech the huge height difference between her and the dragon trainer. “What do you think?”

“GAR!” Gengar gave two excited thumbs up and followed her downstairs. Torkoal was laid on the rug in the living room. 

“Hey Torkie, I’m heading out okay? Kibou is here to keep you company too.” She smiled crouching to stroke its head. Rising to her feet she hugged the large purple ghost who happily snuggled into the embrace “Be good you two.”

“Gen, gar!” Gengar saluted and waved as she left the house. 

Luna clutched her bag strap nervously and tried to not smile too much. This was their first proper date after all. Raihan was always so busy with the gym, training, the vault and various other responsibilities. It had been his idea for the date. 

_ “Lu?” He asked rolling onto his back to look up from his comfortable lap cushion, where he was being tenderly petted like some thoroughbred Persian “Let's go on a date.” He smiled brightly making her blush.  _

Her cheeks flushed thinking about it: a date. What did people do on dates? But then she didn’t really care as long as she got to spend her afternoon with Raihan. As the pokemon centre next to the castle like gym came into view so did the resident dragon of the gym. One hand stuffed in his pocket the other holding his rotom phone. She feels her chest swell at the mere sight of him. Taking a deep breath she acted on Sonia and Nessa’s guidance to be a bit more vocal, picking up her pace she raised her arm to wave “Kiba…” her pace slowed to halt and her words followed.

“Raihan!” A group of fans ran up to him showering him in praise from what she could make out, which wasn’t out of the ordinary: he was one of the strongest trainers in Galar. “We’re having a party do you want to come?”

“Sure thing, I’ve got some time” Raihan grinned turning away from the pokémon centre. Luna gripped the bag strap nervously as she tried to call out to him but she couldn’t form the words. She silently watched him leave with the group. 

“Maybe I got the date wrong,” She mumbled looking down at her feet. Rotom floated out of her bag, 

“Allow me to check your dairy. Date with Kiba today at 16:00. Shall I call-“ Rotom was cut off as it buzzed loudly “you have a call.” Luna reached to take hold of Rotom and answered the call, 

“Kiba?”

“ _ Hey Lu, sorry I’m going to be late tonight. Some fans are throwing a cool party. I’ll see you later okay?” _

Her mouth felt dry. It took her awhile to form the words “-sure. Have fun,” she said with a forced smile even though he couldn’t see it.

“ _ ‘Kay, love ya. _ ” he hung up and left Luna standing in the middle of the street feeling like the biggest fool ever. Turning on her heels she headed back to Raihan’s house. Torkoal was still sleeping in the living room when she got back, it raised its head slowly and yawned,

“Hey Torkie just me, go back to sleep” she said with a smile stroking it’s soft warm head. Gengar looked concerned she was back earlier than expected. 

“Gengar?”

“Shall we go camping?” she asked.

Geeengar!” Gengar floated to grab the rotom phone hovering nearby and pointed at the screen,

“He’s busy.” Luna hugged Gengar tightly “Lets go stargazing” Gengar frowned knocked over a picture of Raihan and Luna “Kibou, behave.” she scolded lightly, picking the picture back up “..I knew he’d be busy with the gym and the vault and fans.” 

Gengar was not believing this at all and sulked further.

“Geeengaar.” She leaned to nuzzle the top of its head before heading upstairs to change, hanging up the dress she had no intentions of wearing again, it had been bought for the date and wasn’t exactly her style. Sighing she changed into a pastel pink skirt with a gengar print and a black jumper with a sableye appliqued on the bottom with little gems around it. Lastly grabbing her dark purple fluffy coat and headed back downstairs 

  
  


“Torkie, want to come with us? Or are you waiting for Raihan to come home?” Torkoal yawned and rested its head back on the rug “I’ll leave the lamp on for you in case it gets dark alright?”

Luna headed out with her rucksack and camping gear, with Gengar floating behind her still grumbling. Down the steps of Hammerlocke and out into the vastness of the wilds. It was still light enough to pitch up her tent when she had found a spot to set up camp without the use of Chandelure’s orange flames. 

Setting up the big pot she started a fire and poured in some moomoo milk they had purchased on the way and snapping in some chocolate and a cheri berry for a hint of spice to stave off the chill. 

“Kibou can you keep stirring this for me please?” the gengar took the spoon and slowly stirred the pot as Luna set out a big blanket on the ground.

A rock was dropped onto one corner by a mimikyu: Takara and another rolled on by a pumpkaboo: Hocus. “Aw thanks sweeties. Get your cups, hot chocolate will be ready.” the two pokémon hurry towards the large black rucksack and rummaged around for the cups. She spoons the liquid into the cups and covers the pot. Gengar carried two of the cups over to the blanket as she brought the others and a packet of marshmallows. 

Placing one marshmallow in each cup. They all huddled under a blanket to watch the stars. 

“Oh a shooting star!” 

Mimikyu climbed onto her lap and snuggled into her to get comfy.

“You have a message!” Rotom announced. Luna’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was Raihan “It’s from Nessa: how's the date?” 

“Cha?” pumpkaboo nudges her face trying to bring a smile back to it. 

“Take a picture Rotom,” She scoops mimikyu and pumpkaboo up and Gengar peers over to get into the frame. “Don’t you all look the cutest.” She smiles nuzzling her little ghost friends “Send photo please.”

“Replied!” Rotom said “oh you have a response.” Luna took hold of rotom and read the message. 

_ What? Where's Raihan?! What’s that knucklehead doing?!” _

-He was busy. It’s fine. We’re out stargazing.-

_ Busy?! I just checked his feed. He’s at a party!  _

-It’s fine. He’s been super busy lately. He needs to have some fun. We can go on a date another time. -

Luna smiled at her concerned looking pokémon “I’m having lots of fun here with you” Gengar pulls them all into a group hug crying, 

“Gaaaaar!” 

She wasn’t alone. She had her dear pokémon to keep her company. 

-

Morning was soon upon them. Luna had just made a pot of tea whilst Gengar folded up the tent placing it back into it’s tricky plastic carry case.

“I knew I’d find you here.” Luna looked up from her bag and was shocked to see a young woman with long dark hair, glowing pink eyes and a striking crimson double breasted jacket style dress. 

“Sabrina?” Luna panicked and got something for her to sit on and offered her some tea.

“I heard you had lodging within the city why are you camping?” Sabrina asked looking around the area suspicious.

“Oh well. Technically I live in Ballonlea. I’m just temporarily staying here whilst-”

“You avoid finishing the challenge” The Gym leader interrupted, making Luna tense and avoided Sabrina’s intense stare.

“Aha, yes. Nothing gets past you.” she sipped her tea nervously “what brings you to Galar?”

“Business.” Sabrina paused to sip her tea quietly “We would like you to return to Kanto if only for a few months. There’s going to be a grand prix. A large tournament which will give those outside the gym challenge to challenge the leaders and the elite four to matches.” Luna almost stopped breathing, she didn’t need to ask a question Sabrina knew “People wish to challenge the champion- the true champion not Lance or Blue. Your match was broadcasted if you weren’t aware. You became quite the sensation. A lot of people complained you weren’t the one they would be challenging.” She explained calmly but her tone was just as cold as ever.

“I- but- you know I don’t like battling” 

“I know that but it seems you might need some time away” Sabrina said bluntly “you and I both know the pain people cause and yet you stood within the fire,” Luna clutched her cup tightly, those words hurt so much.

“Kiba- Raihan is different. You know how it is being a gym leader, he’s busy-” She reasoned only to be cut off.

“Then he won’t miss you for a few months.” She wasn’t wrong. “Perhaps this will change your mind,” Sabrina held out a folded piece of paper, Luna set the cup down before reaching for the paper curiously and unfolded it slowly. Sabrina let a smile tug at her lips when Luna’s eyes lit up,

“Lisia and Fantina are going to be there?!” she exclaimed excitedly “ There’s going to be a contest?” she gasped as she read over the poster again. 

“You’re free to enter.” 

“I- I still need time to think” she says clutching the poster in shaking hands. For so many years she had wanted to take part in a contest and now she had the chance but she didn’t want to leave.

“The flight to Kanto is friday. You have three days to think.”

Three days didn’t seem like enough time at all. 


	2. Sweet Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! got round to finishing this!!   
> After watching Twilight Wings..you get a proper feel that Rose is a jerk..

Tuesday.

Luna headed back into Hammerlocke with so many thoughts weighing down her mind. She didn’t particularly want to go back to Kanto to battle as champion but she wanted to take part in the contest but this sounded like it would be busy would she even have time to take part? She could just go to Hoenn one day to take part in the contest challenge. And she wasn’t going to be away for just a few weeks, she would be away for at least two or three months. 

She was so deep in thought she hadn’t seen or heard someone run and call out to her until they wrapped their arms around her. Shrieking, she stamped on their foot and pulled away quickly.

“Ow, Lu that hurt.” Raihan whined. Her heart skipped a beat, his bright smile and upbeat attitude was what she needed right now.

“Kiba! I’m sorry! You startled me.” She apologised moving to slip her arms around him burying her face into his soft dragon themed hoodie. He chuckled and returned the embrace.

“I didn’t know you were staying out, I missed you when you weren’t home.” 

“Sorry, we decided to go stargazing.”she smiled as Kibou appeared from it’s pokéball. Kibou glared at Raihan and looked away stubbornly when the trainer smiled at it.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, it was no secret that Kibou had been slow to warm up to Raihan and Kibou was very protective over his best friend.

“It’s nothing,” she said, moving to hug her precious gengar “Will you be home normal time today?” She questioned hopefully.

“I should. Come meet me for lunch okay? I feel like I haven’t seen you properly in days.” He dipped to kiss Luna, she nodded,

“Of course. I’ll see you at lunch.” He ruffled her hair playfully and reached to do the same to Kibou who vanished and pulled his headband over his eyes. “Kibou-“

“It’s alright. He’s mad at me for something. Lunch time okay?” He waved and blew a kiss to her as he ran into the gym. Luna waved back until he was out of sight, she turned to Kibou who was pouting stubbornly. 

“I know you’re angry with him but he generally just forgot, he’s a busy gym leader.” She took Kibou’s hand and smiled at him “Aren’t you happy we got to go stargazing?”

“Gar” Kibou replied pouting stubbornly.

She chuckled and picked Kibou up spinning him around in the air “you’re so cute. Let’s go drop this camping stuff off. I need to shower before lunch.”

  
  
  


“Gengar! Gar! Geeeeen!”

“What’s wrong Kibou?” He shoved the phone into her face and grumbled:  _ I’ll have to cancel lunch. Apparently Chairman Rose wants to see me. Sorry Lu. I’ll see you later okay <3<3<3<3 _

_ “ _ It can’t be helped”

  
  


He was late home that night too. 

Thursday came around too soon, she went to see Raihan at the gym for lunch

“Sorry one of the matches is taking longer than expected.” One of the trainers explained making Luna sigh dejectedly,

“It’s okay, tell him I popped by please” she smiled and headed towards the exit only to be greeted by Leon. “What are you doing here?” She asked,

“I have a meeting with Rose,” his phone binged “Oh, good timing apparently he wanted to see you too.” They entered the lift together and headed up to the chairman’s office. Sabrina was present too.

-

Raihan stretched as he left the stadium pitch that was a close call but he brought home another victory. “Sir, Miss Luna was just here”

“I missed her again.” He sighed heavily “She’s going to hate me at this ra-“ he yelled out in surprise as he looked up to see a pair of large red eyes very close to his face “Oh hey-“ the gengar shoved a poster into his hands and looked away stubbornly “Kanto Grand Prix, battles with the gym leaders and champions and contests?! Is Luna leaving?! She didn’t say anything!” He looked around in panic and saw the Gengar glaring at him and spelled it out for him “Too busy? I- “ Kibou took Rotom and found his calendar and pointed to the event that said ‘Date with Lu’ and then pointed to the correct day “I- oh f- I got the date wrong?! No wonder you were angry! Where is she?!” Kibou floated off towards the lift and headed up. Reaching out for the door handle he stopped when he heard Chairman Rose. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop.

“So Leon and Luna are both to take part-“

“Wait! I- I still haven’t made up my mind yet…” Luna exclaimed nervously “I don’t want to battle.”

“We’ll have a champion time!” Leon grinned “I’ll need a guide to help me around Kanto.”

“I already assumed you’d made your choice by now” Rose said simply, “it’ll be good promotion for Galar’s gym challenge too.” 

_ Good to see the chairman is putting Luna first.  _ Raihan thought bitterly.

“But..” 

“They’re expecting you,” Rose interrupted

“I still-”

“You’ve already proven you’re capable of being a gym leader. This challenge should be easy and when you return you’ll be able to finish the gym challenge too.”

_ Does he really need to talk over her? _

Raihan slammed the door open and ignored the slight frown from Rose. He waved at Leon and knelt in front of Luna.

“You’re leaving?”

“Kiba- Raihan. I-”

“Don’t go-” he said clutching her forearms tightly as if she might disappear like her ghost pokemon. Raihan stopped suddenly,

_ Man, that sounds selfish- everything she did for me- waited for me- spoilt me with her love-  _

“You should go,” he corrected looking up at her with his brightest smile. Her eyes looked like they were going to spill with tears, he knew she wouldn’t want to go. He reached to touch her cheeks softly with both hands “I thought you wanted to show the world how cute your gengar was? Isn’t this your chance to go take part in a contest?” she nodded in response, he rose a little higher on his knees to rest his forehead against hers “you’re going to be the very best.” he grinned,

“I don't want to leave you-” she admitted, tugging on his hoodie

“I’ll call every day. Promise.” he tilts her head so she finally looks at him in the eye “I don’t want you to go. I want to selfishly keep you all to myself but this fool needs someone to stop him getting lost and I want to see my cute little luvdisc become contest champion.”

Luna closed her eyes as she chuckled “I guess I’m going to Kanto.”

“Wonderful news!” Rose clapped “I’ll forgive the interruption Raihan, I’m sure you’ve got plenty to do-” 

“Actually, I’m leaving early.” Raihan interrupted, trying not to smirk at Rose’s frown.  _ That’s what you get for talking over people.  _ “I’m going to help Luna pack.”

“I’m sure she can manage.”

“Come on Luna,” he smiled down at her holding out his hand, 

“The train is at 10 tomorrow.” Sabrina explained flatly, contently sipping her tea.

“I think it’s fair, Chairman.” Leon added “they won’t see each other for months.” he looked at them both with a smile. Raihan nodded with thanks. Rose couldn’t really argue with Leon. 

“Fine. Go.” Rose said with a slight huff.

“Thank you,” they say in unison. Luna accepted Raihan’s hand as he gently pulled her up. They bowed quickly and excited the room. 

“I’m sorry Luna.” Raihan said shamefully as they entered the lift. “I missed our date, it was my idea too and I wasn’t there for you. I-” Luna laced their fingers together and leant against his chest,

“Don’t be. I didn’t want to stop you having fun with-”

“I should have been having fun with you!” he interrupted quickly, pulling her into his arms holding her so very tightly “You’re the most important thing to me.” he mumbled into her hair “and I messed it up-”

“Nonsense, I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about this..I just didn’t know how to bring it up.” Kibou appeared and pulled Raihan’s hood over his head. Luna chuckled and grabbed at Raihan’s sides, making him squirm as she tickled him. “I’m going to miss you.” she said, burying her face into his chest. He hugged her back tightly. 

“Same.” he scooped her up in his arms as the lift doors opened making her squeak loudly 

“Kiba!” 

“I’m heading off early! Take care of the rest!” Raihan announced loudly to the other dragon gym trainers. 

“Yes sir!”

-

“You know Noibat is pretty taken with you” he pointed out, gesturing to the little bat eared pokemon whose large ears were poking out of her bag. “why don’t you take him along?”

“Oh I couldn’t-”

“Noi?” Noibat wiggled out of the bag and laid on her lap looking up waiting for her to pet him. She smiled softly and tickled behind his ears. 

“Do you want to come with me for a little bit?” Noibat rose up to nuzzle her face excitedly “That’s a yes then. I’d be happy with your company.” Luna looked up at Raihan who was laid on the bed scrolling through his phone “Kiba..”

“Sup Lu?” he rolled onto his side and looked at her quizcally. 

“Can I take one of your hoodies?” she asked quietly, Raihan bolted up and grinned at her.

“Of course you can. Take whichever you want.”

“Then..can I take the goodra one? I like the pastel colours..” he nodded and fetched it from the wardrobe draping it over her shoulders. 

  
  


“Think I’ll fit in your suitcase?” he asked, slipping his arms around her waist “ a few months...is so long..”

“I don’t think you’ll fit..you’re too tall.” she chuckled, “you’d look like a torkoal.” she laughed at the thought of Raihan half stuck in her suitcase, his long limbs sticking out of it. 

“You can come home anytime you know that right?” he whispered on a more serious note “Don’t let Rose bully you.”

“I know..I’ll do my best.” she smiled resting her hands on his. She wouldn’t be gone forever. It would fly by: she hoped. Glancing at the flyer for the contest she was very excited: an actual contest, this was her chance. She was going to show everyone the wonder of ghost types.

-

**A month later**

“In Kanto at last, now where is that stadium?” Raihan hummed, pushing his sunglasses up and looking around the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be another chapter? Maybe...


End file.
